1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a phase demodulator, and more particularly to a phase demodulator and a phase demodulation method with phase scanning.
2. Related Art
Since a phase demodulator with phase scanning can process the Doppler effect of a moving object so as to extract the related information, the phase demodulator is one of the important technologies that is commonly used in imaging systems (e.g., radars and ultrasounds) as well as tracking systems (e.g., automotive radar and capsule endoscopes). Conventional radar or ultrasonic imaging systems typically adopt a beamforming multi-channel receiver system structure, combined with a powerful operational processor (e.g. a CPU) in the back end. One of the most expensive components in this system is the approximately two meters of cable connecting the terminal transducer (or sensing rod) and the ultrasonic system. This cable includes 8-256 miniature coaxial cables which may cause significant signal decay. Therefore, highly sensitive receivers must be used to achieve the needed dynamic range and to realize the optimal system performance.
However, in order to design the ideal phase demodulation system for future medical usage, the system must be portable and low power, with improved functions, and preferably configured in a handheld apparatus suitable for doctors and home use. How to find the compact and effective circuit is a major subject in the industry.